PROJECT SUMMARY ? CORE A The overall function of Core A is to support Dr. Sorrentino in his role as overall Principal Investigator of the program by defining a chain or responsibility upon which the PPG is organized and establishing connectivity and communications between the various projects and participating centers. Core A will provide a closely interacting network of experienced administrators who work directly with the Project and Core leaders at St. Jude, the Children's GMP LLC in Memphis, Seattle Children's Hospital, intramural National Institutes of Health (NIH), Boston Children's Hospital, and University of California at San Francisco (UCSF). To do this, Core A will provide budgetary oversight and accounting for yearly grant expenditures, administrative support and organization for monthly teleconferences, assistance in preparation of progress reports and competitive renewal applications, and support for PPG-related travel and conferences. Core A will also support the External Advisory Board visit that will provide scientific review and advice for each of the various components and provide formal feedback following a site-visit review at the end of the third year of the upcoming cycle. Overall, Core A is an essential backbone for this multisite program project grant and will ensure seamless administrative and scientific interactions, particularly with the St. Jude Cores and external investigators.